Psychopaths Angel
by MzNiklausMikaelson17
Summary: It has been three years since the downfall of the Mikaelson family, Hayley has found a young witch with enough power to save her family. How will Kol react when he finds out the witch his family has taken in is also the witch of a powerful bloodline, also how will he heal with knowing he has fallen for her while mourning Davina?
1. Chapter 1

The steps of heels hitting the stone sidewalk is opposing to the pelting of the rain hitting the umbrella, the moon lighting the way to the near complex building as the wind chill picks up. As she walks past a dark alley, her arm is grabbed and she is pushed against the hard wall with a painful groan as a hand is wrapped around her throat. The umbrella dropping in a puddle as her air supply gets low, a man with a knife pressed against her stomach makes her freeze in place.

"Pretty lady shouldn't be walking alone" he says as he moves his hand from around her neck and gropes her down the front of her jacket. She flinches away from him in disgust only for the knife to be pressed against her neck.

"Try that again and you won't live to see the day" he snarls.

She suddenly feels this energy grow inside of her, balling her fists up she brings her head into his making him stumble back. He holds his nose which is now bleeding before looking at her, he charges towards her and she sends her hands out at his chest. He flies back against the alley wall across from her over a trash can, he rolls off of the metal can and onto his stomach on the ground unconscious. She hurries and grabs her umbrella and rushes out of the alley when a woman appears in front of her in a flash and places a hand on her arm stopping her.

"We need to have a talk" the lady says.

The young witch looks behind her as she hears the man groaning and waking up, the woman grasps her arm firmly and and in less than one second she is outside of a small, White House with a wooden gate.

"Where am I" she asks?

"My home" the young woman with brown hair answers and walks through the gate leaving it open for the witch to follow.

-X-

An hour later, after a shower and changing clothes followed by a meal both women are sitting on the small, red couch in the living room.

"My name is Hayley Marshall and you are a witch" Hayley says.

"I don't know what you are talking about" the young women says who can be no older than nineteen.

"Listen to me. I don't have times to play games, I know you are a witch and I am a Hybrid. I need your magic to save my family" Hayley says.

"I can't help you! My magic is unstable what happened was a small portion" the witch says.

"Listen to me for three years I have been searching for help and no witch can help. You are my last hope" Hayley says.

The adult stands up and walks around the living room with her back to Hayley, she places her hands palms out in front of her. Red veins appear under her skin of her arms before entering her plans and disappearing, this happens whenever she uses her magic. Sometimes the magic is too strong and she has a hard time pushing it back.

"Adrianne my name is Adrianne" she states after a minute of silence before turning around to face Hayley.

"Well Adrienne let's make a deal. You help me save my family and I promise you that you will be forever be protected" Hayley says.

"What do I have to do" Adrienne asks?

"Follow me but be quiet not to wake my daughter" Hayley says and leads Adrienne into the basements where four caskets lie side by side.

"These are the bodies of my family who are in a induced sleep by magic, we can not save them until we save Klaus" Hayley says.

"I don't understand" Adrienne says.

"I will explain everything to you on the drive to New Orleans" Hayley says and walks back out of the basement.

-X-

On the drive to New Orleans, Adrienne has fallen asleep against the passenger side window. Hayley has stopped at a gas station to buy milk for Hope and some snacks for Adrienne, she also stopped by a local hospital to pick up some blood bags. While waiting at a red light, she leans down and grabs Adrienne's wallet out the side of her bag and flips it up. Her name is Adrienne B., only just turned nineteen two weeks ago; she hates having to involve teens in their family drama but she has no choice. Slipping the wallet back in her duffel bag, Hayley sits up as the light turns green and she stands up.

Once they are outside the sign that says Welcome to New Orleans, Hayley stops the cat and wakes up Adrienne. She sees Hope is asleep again and climbs out of the car, looking around making sure none of Marcel's vampires are around she lifts open the UHaul lid and reveals the four coffins. She climbs in and motions for Adrienne to follow, after opening the lids she pulls out a vial with a red liquid inside of it. This is the cure for Freya but she will get it last since her spell is what put them to sleep.

Adrienne is shocked by how beautiful and flawless Rebekah and Freya are, but also at how handsome Elijah and Kol are. She drops down on her knees and sees the bite mark on Kol's neck, Adrienne has the power to absorb energy and magic but she has never tried it on people as powerful as the Originals Vampire and Witch. She places her hand on Kol's neck and focuses on the magic, her hand starts to glow red as the wound on Kol's neck starts to close and heal. Once she is done, she moves over to Rebekah and Elijah: but after she siphons away Rebekah's hex, her eyes roll to the back showing only pure white before she falls back not giving Hayley time to catch her. She falls back out of the truck and lands on her back.

Hayley climbs out of truck after forcing the cure down Freya's throat, she feels that Adrienne has a pulse. Hearing moving, she looks up to see Elijah sits up first and he immediately raises the sleeve of his suit seeing his bite is gone and his skin is flawless as before. Next to wake up is Kol, both climb out of the coffins as Hayley tosses them each a bag of O Positive. Last to wake up are Freya and Rebekah, the Original siblings climb out the back of the truck and stand by Hayley who is tending to Adrienne.

"Who is this young lady" Elijah asks as the color comes back to his face.

"She is the witch that saved you, she fainted after taking away Rebekah's hex" Hayley says.

"We have to find Nik" Rebekah says.

"We have the element of surprise as Marcel believes that we are dead" Kol says.

"Hayley thank you for not giving up on saving us" Elijah says.

"Don't thank me until we have Klaus back" Hayley says as Kol picks up Adrienne in his arms.

He admires how light she feels in his arms before his eyes scan over her body as he walks around the back of the truck and climbs in the back, she has a healed scar on her left brow that kind of resembles a lighting bolt and a small black crater right outside of her left eye. The wind from the window blows some of her hair from around her neck and instantly his eyes are drawn to it, it's like her blood is singing to him. His vampiric hearing picks up the slow pumping of her heart, and his mouth feels dry as his fangs inch at his gums.

Hearing Elijah's voice, he shakes away such thoughts as an image of Davina pops into his mind and his stomach tightens. Elijah walks around the car and appears in front of Kol.

"I am going to run back with Rebekah, Freya should be able to use her magic to hide you and her from view" Elijah says.

"Brother please stay hidden" Kol begs.

"Don't worry little brother" Elijah says before he disappears in the blink of an eye.

Freya climbs in the passenger seat and closes the door making sure not to disturb Hope who has grown a lot in three years, Hayley climbs in after closing the U Haul lid and locking it up. She starts up the car and heads into New Orleans, Freya uses magic to hide Kol, Adrienne and herself as they drive past New Orleans and into the Bayou where Elijah and Rebekah are waiting on the porch. There are empty blood bags scattered around but no one says anything except Kol.

"Did you not leave any for the youngest" he asks?

"There are plenty in the fridge to clench your thirst. Our main priority is getting Niklaus and then we take down Marcel" Elijah says.

"You make it sound easy" Freya says.

"They are keeping him in the old ancestral grounds" Rebekah says.

"There are two guards, they are newly turned vampires who don't stand a chance against us" Elijah says.

"Alright well let's go collect our brother. The ladies should stay here" Kol says.

"Follow my lead brother and don't make a sound" Elijah says before running off followed by Kol.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrienne eyes open as she sits up in bed only for the throbbing at the back of her head to force her back down, once it passes she stands up on weak legs and looks around to see she is in some sort of cabin. Walking out of the bedroom as she hears multiple voices, she walks into what appears to be the living room with a fireplace in the middle of it. All six pairs of eyes fall on as the conversation is cut instantly, she starts feeling nervous and places her left hand on her upper right arm and taps her index finger against the skin. Hayley senses her jitters and walks over and stands besides Adrienne and places her hands on her shoulders, this action eases her anxiousness a little and she relaxes against the hybrids touch.

"Let me introduce you to my family, you fainted before you could meet them. That is Elijah, Rebekah, Klaus, Freya and Kol. The Mikaelson siblings" Hayley says.

"Hi" Adrienne says.

"Hello my lady, pleasure is all mine" Kol says walking closer to her only to be stopped by a hand on his neck by Elijah.

"How are we going to handle this Marcel situation, he is still a super vampire and he probably knows that Klaus is missing by now" Rebekah asks?

"Before I left I heard that Vincent became regent again but he has turned his back on Marcel" Hayley says.

"So Marcel only has his army of vampires on his side" Klaus says.

"We can try and persuade Vincent to help us dethrone Marcel" Freya suggest.

"No Vincent was the one who gave Marcel the serum to kill us" Kol says.

"Well that is what we have our little witch for, she can siphon away the ancestors magic and we can put an end to Marcel's miserable life" Klaus says.

"Unless Marcel kills her first, I am not putting an innocent woman in harm's way for you to seek your revenge" Hayley states firmly.

"You will do what is fit to protect this family! It was you who brought her into this family dynamic and into our problems, so she will do as is needed" Klaus barks.

"Brother calm down, we can not go face Marcel without a plan. We are all still recovering, let's not be rash about this. We can not afford to make the same mistake again" Elijah says.

"Elijah is right. Marcel and his man know that you are gone, they will probably come here first to check" Rebekah says when the sound of heavy footsteps and an angry voice booms through the small cabin.

"Check this entire place. Klaus is hidden somewhere and he can't be far" a loud voice demands.

Everyone eyes widen, when Adrienne places her fingers around Klaus's wrist as the footsteps get closer to the door. She then places her other hand on Hayley's arm who is now holding Hope, she starts chanting while everyone looks at her confused when the door opens and Marcel walks in followed by his two men. He looks straight at the group but all he sees is wall, the cloaking spell that Adrienne is using hiding anyone from seeing them.

"Check upstairs" Marcel booms, he looks around the living room for any sign of anyone but gets nothing. A few minutes later, they have left the Bayou and Adrienne removes her hands from Klaus and Hayley.

"How did you cloak us all" Kol asks?

"We're still linked to Klaus. I forgot to unlink the spell so touching her she cloaked us all" Freya explains.

"First spell I learned as a witch" Adrienne says when she feels her upper lip get wet. Reaching to her face, she touches her lips and pulls her fingers away to see blood on her finger tips.

"You're bleeding" Rebekah says.

"Yes sister. The red liquid seeping out her nose is something else" Kol pipes sarcastically, Adrienne can't help but giggle but covers her mouth with her hand to stop it.

"Please do not encourage his sarcastic antics" Elijah says.

"I'm going to go clean up. Where is the bathroom" Adrienne asks?

"Across from the bedroom" Hayley says, Adrienne turns to walk down the hall only to feel dizzy and reaches her hand out for the wall only for it slip out of her grasps and she falls forward. She feels her body hits something hard and looks up to see Kol with his arms around her back and holding her up against him.

"I got you sweetheart" he states and helps her over to the couch.

"Her body isn't mature enough to cast big spells like that, also she is recovering from the magic she siphoned into her body yesterday from Marcel's bite and then cloaking all of us" Freya says.

"So her body needs rest" Hayley says, she instantly has taken a liking to Adrienne because she reminds Hayley of herself right after she broke her curse.

"She will rest while we find someone else to hide out and come up with a plan" Elijah says.

"Kol didn't you and Vincent have a buddying relationship" Freya asks?

"Yes before he aided in my attempted murder, I should pay him a visit with my bat" Kol snarls as his eyes darken and veins appear under his eyes before disappearing.

"Brother let's not condone violence. I believe Freya is saying that maybe you can convince him to help us dethrone Marcel" Elijah says.

"Why not Hayley? Vincent has no ties or lost with her, he won't hurt her because he believes that she is the only parent Hope has left. Persuade him into thinking you have a new witch who needs his help" Klaus suggests.

"If word gets out that you are missing, he is automatically going to assume I had something to do with it" Hayley says.

"Why don't we just sit tight until we have all gained our strength back, especially you Nik" Rebekah says.

"Fine but we have to get out of this town" Klaus says.

"Our safe house was blown up, maybe we can go to the home that Freya created in our dream world" Rebekah suggests.

"The faster we go the safer it is for all of us" Hayley says when they hear low growling and pause when Jacksons's aunt walks into the home.

"You bring these creatures in after their kid aided in the death of my nephew" she barks.

"We are just leaving. Please don't tell anyone that you saw us" Hayley says as Klaus picks up Hope in his arms and holds her firmly against his chest. Elijah walks out first and then Klaus followed by the rest of the siblings, Hayley helps Adrienne out of the home since she is still out of it. Adrienne weight is slowing Hayley down as they make their way to the car, Kol takes pity on the young witch and mother of his niece so he walks back and to pick her up in his arms.

As he walks them towards the car, he looks down and he sees Davina in his arms instead of Adrienne.

"Kol why did let me die" she asks and his face pales.

"Davina I didn't let you die, I loved you" he replies and his siblings stop and look him once when he says the witch's name.

"Kol listen to me. Davina is dead, she has been for three years" Hayley says when she sees Kol eyes are dilated and his dark brown eyes are almost black.

Klaus straps Hope in her car seat, he closes the door and turns as his siblings approach Kol.

"Kol look at her. Look at Adrienne, she is not Davina" Elijah says gently.

Kol looks down to see Davina face and body change back to an sleeping Adrienne, his eyes lighten as she presses closer against his chest. He forces the young witch into Elijah's arms before walking ahead of his siblings, Klaus looks at him before he falls weakly on the side of the door where Hope is resting.

"Alright Nik come on you need a livestock" Rebekah says helping her brother into the car as everyone piles into his SUV.

Once the siblings pile into the SUV which is not easy, Hayley and Freya are up front while Rebekah is squished between Hope's car seat and Klaus in the back seat and Elijah, Kol and Adrienne are in the farthest back. Klaus has his hand resting with his hand in Hope's small one. Even for a four year old, her dark blonde locks curl just her dads. Her hair pushed back with a pink head band, she couldn't be more adorable.

Hayley mainly drives as the siblings sleep but sometimes she switches with Freya after she has eaten and taken a nap, they arrive in a small, rural town outside of San Francisco. No one will know that they are here, Hayley's parents own a small home here. When she pulls up outside the home, it's a red brick house with a flower bed in the front and a driveway on the side. It is a two floor hole with four bedrooms, big enough to host the big family.

The entire ride there, Rebekah, Hayley and Elijah have fed on blood bags while Klaus and Kol had to feed directly from the source. So at each town they passed, they would each grab one person off of the street and drain them in the woods before burning their bodies. The siblings all pile out of the car and Adrienne has gained enough energy to get out as well and enter the home but pauses when she realizes that only her and Freya can walk in the turns around to see the Originals looking at them waiting.

"I put the home in Adrienne's name, she has to invite us in" Hayley explains.

"I invite you all in" Freya says and Adrienne nods before repeating it.

"Thank you. It is blood cold outside" Rebekah says as she walks in through the door.

"You are an Original yet you complain about cold weather" Kol says.

Rebekah ignores Kol and grabs her bed as Elijah and Klaus walk in behind them.

"Well there are four rooms so I will take the master room with Hope, Adrienne gets a room, Freya and Rebekah can take a room and the brothers can share a room" Hayley says.

-X-

Later on that night, the house is silent as everyone is asleep except for Adrienne. She quietly makes her way downstairs and into the kitchen, flipping the light switch on she walks over to the fridge only thing she sees is orange juice and some eggs.

"Sorry love, us vampires don't fancy the same things as you" she hears and turns around to see Kol standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She pulls out the orange juice and grabs a glass from the cabinet pouring her a glass before leaning against the counter watching Kol.

"Why are you up? I thought even vampires need their sleep" she says.

"Yes we do but I am plagued by the face of my dead ex so I rather now" he says.

"Well join the club. I am having nightmares about my parents death, which I caused" Adrienne says.

"How could a little lady like you kill your parents" Kol asks?

"It was an accident. I was just coming into my powers, I'm a witch from both my parents side. My parents were strong but not as strong as my aunt and my cousin, well when I got my powers. Mine was doubled; mine were triggered by my emotions. I got really mad one day and they went haywire, my parents tried to use their magic to control mine" Adrienne says taking a sip of her juice.

"It backfired I presume" Kol says.

"Yes a surge of power got released and a blast happened, when I came to I was in the hospital and was told my parents didn't make it" Adrienne says.

"What was the name of your cousin, the powerful one" Kol asks?

"Oh Bonnie, Bonnie Bennett she lives in" Adrienne starts but is cut off by Kol.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia" he says.

"Yeah how did you know" she asks?

"We have history and I am going to bed" Kol says and walks out leaving her alone to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrienne is still resting in bed and Kol has called a fast family meeting in the dining room, Klaus walks in while holding Hope's hand with a smile on his face.

"Brother why must you call a meeting so early" Freya asks?

"I was playing with Hope in the garden" Klaus says sitting on the couch and letting Hope hand go. At five years old, she has gotten dark brown locks from her mother along with deep blue eyes from her father and little freckles on her cheeks.

"Hayley do you know that Adrienne's last name is Bennett as in Bonnie Bennett as in the Bennett whose conspired in my death the first time" Kol states.

"No all her I.'.D said was Adrienne B" Hayley says.

"Well that is just excellent, I'm in the living in the house with my killer's cousin" Kol states.

"Brother please spare the dramatics. It is a high possibility that she does not know about your past with Bonnie" Elijah says.

"So I shall pretend like I don't have a problem with this. Do you have an idea what it feels like to die, to feel the the burning off your own flesh and that horrid smell of your rotting flesh" Kol growls as his veins threaten to push to through his skin under his eyes.

"No I do not" Elijah says.

"Then do not tell me how I should respond Elijah" Kol spits Elijah's name with ferocity and anger that is makes Freya flinch a little.

Footsteps are heard getting nearer and everyone looks up to see Adrienne standing in the doorway in her pajamas, Kol feels his stomach tighten at the view of her face. Half with anger and another with an emotion that is unrecognizable to him.

"I just came for breakfast. Am I interrupting" Adrienne asks?

"Yes but as usual in this family, it is never important when it comes to me or my feelings. I was better off dead" Kol snarls and walks out of the room brushing past Adrienne with so much force it makes her lose her balance.

She looks at his retreating backside as he makes his way out the back door slamming the door shut behind him, Hope turns to her dad and looks up at him.

"What does he mean dead, daddy" she asks with innocent blue eyes that Klaus is made silent.

"Dead means a very long slumber that you can not be awaken from" Klaus says stroking his little princess's cheek.

"Like a long a nap" Hope suggests.

"Yes sweetie exactly" Hayley says.

"Will Kol be alright" Adrienne asks?

"Yes he just needs to let off steam" Freya says.

-X-

Later that day, Adrienne is reading in the conservatory when the front door opens followed by loud footsteps and high pitched laughs.

"Shush love" a slurred male voice says followed by a laugh. She puts her book down and stands up walking in the hallway to see Kol standing there, one of his arm tossed around a obviously intoxicated, brunette in a small outfit but she can see small bites on her neck. His other hand wrapped around a bottle of Bourbon.

"Aye Adri love, can to join us for a ménage à trois" Kol suggests through a slurred speech and winks at her.

"No you are disgusting" she says crossing her arms.

"Ouch that hurt. Oh wait no it doesn't because I don't have a heart. Well love it was fun chatting but this little ripe peach needs to ravished and then drained completely" Kol says flashing his fangs at her and leads the woman upstairs only getting to the third step before they lose their balance and stumble before laughing loudly.

Doors open and Elijah and Klaus walk out of their room to see Kol lying on the steps reeking of alcohol.

"If you wake up Hope" Klaus snarls.

"Brothers care to join, I know you two don't have a problem sharing. Let me tell you these guys shared everything, let's see there was Tatia, Hayley" Kol says.

"Enough. Kol stop acting liking a rebellious child and send your lady friend home" Elijah barks boldly.

"Ah are you going to hit me like father used to" Kol asks and stands up releasing the girl.

"No I would never" Elijah says.

"I fear no one" Kol growls before he turns to the woman from the club and his face changes, veins under his eyes as his fangs pierce through his gums. He places his hand over her mouth before biting down on her neck, her screams muffled against his hand as Adrienne hands fly up to her mouth in shocked. By the time Elijah makes its tear Kol off, he has already murdered the poor girl. He drops her body to the floor with a thud not caring at all, he then raises his bottle of liquor to his brothers as a cheers or salute before taking a big chug out of it and then disappears into his room.

Elijah rubs the brink of his nose before picking up the girl's unconscious body and walking out of the backdoor to dispose of it. Adrienne has not moved from her spot as she stares at the small blood puddle at the bottom of the stairs.

"Love go to bed" Klaus tells her and she nods before silently heading into her room and closing the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrienne wakes up in bed covered in sweat, all night she kept dreaming about her parents death and the girl's lifeless eyes staring up at her as Kol drains her life essence. There is a knock at the door and she looks up to see Kol leaning against it with a black mug in his hand, a smug look on his face.

"Dreaming of me, darling" he says with his rich accent.

"Why would I dream of a monster like you" she states back with no hesitation.

"I am quite the charmer with the ladies. But you would know as you seen last night" he states confidently looking at her.

"How can you be so cruel" she whispers?

"Oh love it runs in the family. I believe I inherited from our sadistic father who chased us down to kill us, or maybe the paranoid Nik who daggers us whenever we don't agree to his terms. Maybe the noble Elijah who keeps his true nature hidden behind his morals and righteousness. Let's not forgot Rebekah and Freya, ah my lovely sisters. They are just as bad" Kol states.

"What did they do to you" Adrienne asks?

"That's a tale saved for family but they have broken me countless times and each time I remain loyal" Kol says walking into her room and sitting on the edge of her bed looking at her.

"I am just here as a favor to Hayley, she promised to protect me as because I saved her family" Adrienne says.

"Ah yes the wolf turned hybrid that my brother knocked up. Well it was good talking to you but I have plans" Kol says before he is gone instantly as if he was never there.

Adrienne shakes her head and climbs out of bed, she walks over to her adjoined bathroom and cuts the shower on. She hears a noise that sounds like something breaking and she jumps turning around raising her hands up and the mirror explodes leaving pieces surrounding her feet, she winces as her skin is scratched. She moves to sit back on the bathtub, blood splatters dripping on the floor as she accidentally steps on the shattered glass. She winces as her bathroom door opens and Elijah appears in the doorway, he looks at her before walking over and picking her up bridal style. He carries her to her bed as little droplets of blood run on the floor, he walks in the bathroom and grabs a first aid kit.

As he is picking the glass out of her feet, she exhales and looks at the floor seeing blood and she is pulled into a memory of seeing her parents lying still in the cold morgue. Their flesh scarred from the blast and her magic, she whimpers and jumps when a hand is placed on her shoulder.

"It is just me Elijah love. I have wrapped up your foot and cleaned up the glass" he says.

"Thank you" she whispers before scooting back farther on the bed and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you alright Adrienne" he asks?

"Yeah I'm fine" she says shaking her head, but inside she feels like she is being torn apart.

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me or Hayley" he says.

"I'm fine Elijah. I just want to be alone" she says and slips under the sheets and pulls them over her head, Elijah doesn't believe her but he doesn't want to push her too far. He silently walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

-X-

"We have the element of surprise within our little witch who possesses more power than Davina ever has. She is our key to take down Marcel" Klaus says.

"Brother I believe that plan will have to wait. Adrienne has a little accident upstairs, she has managed to completely shatter her glass mirror. It wasn't large shards like she punched it but tiny ones like it combusted" Elijah says.

"Do you think Adrienne did it" Hayley asks?

"I don't wish to pass judgment but she is incredibly young and her magic may not be under her full control" Elijah says sipping some tea provided by Freya.

"Maybe we should give her some pages of mothers grimoire" Rebekah asks?

"Those spells aren't easy and if not performed right can cause harm to many others. Who will watch over her to ensure the safety of her and our family" Klaus asks?

"Let's ensure that duty to Kol" Elijah suggests.

"Sure give our maniac brother the honor of securing the health to the witch who is the cousin to the witch that murdered him" Rebekah speaks sarcastically.

"Kol wanted to be apart of our family well we all make sacrifices to ensure that this family is safe" Elijah says.

"I believe Kol has a say so in who he wants to babysit" Kol states appearing in the doorway.

"Brother you and Freya are the only experienced witches" Klaus says.

"Then have Freya bloody do it" he snarls.

"No I am telling you that you will do it" Klaus barks.

"I should have stayed dead. At least the ancestors didn't force me to work with some unstable, witch who I would rather be dead. Marcel was doing me a favor by trying to kill me" Kol states and Rebekah winces as she sees Klaus lips part and Elijah eyes soften.

"Brother" Elijah says stepping forward.

"Oh now I am your brother. Well brothers, you both can rot" Kol snarls and turns around walking away. The back door slams shut behind him as he sits on a bench in the back.

Kol doesn't know how long he is outside but it now dusk, the door opens and he stands up and moves to the shadows. He sees Adrienne with his mother's grimoire in her hands, she sits on the bench and and opens the book. Her foot is wrapped in a bandage and she crosses her leg as she scans through the pages.

"What are you doing" Kol asks stepping out of the shadows.

"Well Klaus and Elijah want to me to practice my magic, they told me that you didn't want to work with me and that's fine. I can do it on my own" she says tucking hair behind her ear.

Kol sits beside Adrienne ignoring how he felt the air around them tighten before clearing out, he gently takes the book out of her hands. Their fingers brushing against each other as Adrienne scoots closer against him to get a better look as he goes back to the beginning of the book.

"Mother had an organizational book. Her stronger spells are at the back. You should start simple with an levitation spell" he says.

"Will that take a lot of energy or magic" she asks?

"It's your first time so you may be a little tired but it's not a hard spell. I'll show you" Kol says and closes the book placing it beside him.

He stands up and walks in front of Adrienne, he places his hands on the outside of hers and turns them palms up.

"Your magic flows through your blood but you have to channel your magic into your hands, that's where you mainly have the most control. Feel the power flow to your hands" Kol coaches.

Adrienne inhales deeply before relaxing and she feels magic being drawn into her fingertips, Kol smiles as he sees her relax before moving to the side.

"Alright you see that flower vase over there. Aim your hand or hands at it, let your magic run freely. Don't be afraid to show it" he says and let's go of her hands.

Adrienne nods and raises her two fingers at the vase, she watches as it trembles as she curls them up and the vase lifts a few inches up off the ground. She smiles at Kol taking her eyes away from the vase and it falls to the ground shattering.

"Spells require vision. You can not look away from your object" Kol says.

"Right focus" she says nodding.

"We can try more spells tomorrow but here" Kol says biting into his wrist and holding it out to her.

"What am I supposed to do with that" she asks?

"Drink it. My blood will heal your wounds" he says.

Adrienne is hesitant at first before leaning her head down and placing her lips on his cool skin, she cringed at the metallic taste but takes enough when she feels her cuts on her feet and arms healing completely. She pulls back and wipes off her mouth, Kol smiles at her before handing her Esther's spell book. She looks at his back as he retreats into the house and smiles softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kol has been teaching Adrienne the basic of Esther's spells, she has mastered the levitation spell and the spell to temporarily stun her opponent. But in the case she has to go up against an vampire, his family doesn't know about this but he has been teaching her how to fight and channel her magic when she fights. Right now they are downstairs in the basement, Kol dressed casually in sweatpants and a tank top with sneakers and Adrienne is dressed the same way.

"Alright now if you were a vampire then you can have the strength to rip out a vampire's heart" Kol says firmly grabbing her arm and placing her palm flat against his chest where his unbeating heart resides. He tilts her elbow so is is straight at a ninety degree angle and pats it like he is testing her position.

"This angle will easily make it easy for you to go in and rip the heart right out, instant death. Now since you aren't a vampire, you don't have that strength but you can desiccate a vampire" Kol says.

"How do I do that" Phoenix asks?

"Well a spell your ancestors used, but it requires you stopping the heart of a human being near by and touching that vampire heart, vein or artery. It's a dark magic spell" Kol says.

"What if I'm not strong enough and I kill the human instead" Adrienne asks and her arm sags, Kol grips it back firmly and fixes the angle again.

"You are a Bennett. You don't get to doubt yourself" he says firmly, Adrienne nods at him.

"We won't try the spell here because that means you would have to use Hope or Freya and for your first time I don't believe that is a good choice" Kol informs, Adrienne nods and looks down to actually how close Kol and her really are.

Their chests are practically touching and if she raises her head up she will probably hit his chest, hears flood her cheeks as she looks up and the sun beams down on them. She squints her eyes as the light catches his eyes and she sees that they are a mesmerizing, dreamy brown color; the rays of the sun shining down his slightly sweat glistened arms and finds herself wanting to touch his biceps.

"Ahem am I interrupting something" they hear and she turns her head as Kol looks over her shoulder to see Klaus standing at the top of the stairs with an amused grin on his face and his arms crossed.

"No just some training. It was more roomier than that death trap, smothering garden" Kol says as his accent flows out wordlessly.

"Well brother. Elijah wishes to discuss somethings with the family, you can understand" Klaus says looking at Adrienne.

She won't lie and say that his words didn't sting a little, she has been here with them and Hayley for almost a month now. She looks up at Kol who gives her apologetic eyes, she smiles briefly before sliding her hair off his chest and out of his grip. She then makes her way up the stairs and passes Klaus who looks at her skeptically.

Adrienne just stepped out of the shower when she hears her phone ringing in her bedroom, she wraps a towel around her body and hair before walking into the bedroom and over to the nightstand. The called I.D says BB, she instantly answers it as it can only be one person.

"Hey Ad" she hears and her breath hitches in her throat.

"Hey Bonnie" she answers sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How many years has it been now" Bonnie asks?

"Two and counting" Adrienne responds as she walks over to her dresser and pulls out a matching lace bra and girl boxer shorts

"Well I have a very exciting preposition for you. How would you like to be my brides maid" Bonnie asks?

"Wait you're getting married? To Enzo" Adrienne

"Yes we actually getitng married at Damon's house" Bonnie says and Adrienne laughs at the face she can imagine Bonnie making.

Kol is so over his family meetings and their rules, they are out of danger and living like they are in constant fear of Marcel finding them. He makes his way upstairs to Adrienne's room, he hears her talking and pauses his hand above the door handle. When he hears that familiar voice, he instantly tenses up and growls. /div

"Well. I am currently in San Francisco but I can make it in time for your wedding" Adrienne says when her bedroom door opens and she sees Kol standing in the middle with one hand on each side of the door and glaring at her.

"Adrienne what was that" Bonnie asks?

"Kol what the hell" Adrienne asks?

"Kol? As in Kol Mikaelson? Ad what are you doing with Kol" Bonnie asks?

"I'm kind of under the protection of his family and am helping them take down Marcel" Adrienne explains.

"Adrienne. Kol is not.." whatever Bonnie was about to say ends when Kol grabs her phone and hangs up.

"Dude" she deadpans before he walks out of the room before tossing her phone over his shoulder on the bed and closing her door behind him.

Adrienne walks over to the bed and picks up her phone to see he has deleted her number out of her phone, she glares at the closed door.


	6. Chapter 6

Adrienne is working on a stunning spell, Klaus plans to have his city back before New Years and seeing as Christmas is in six weeks he is pushing on everyone to be ready. Adrienne is zipping up her duffel bag, Klaus after some arguing from Hayley has allowed her permission to go to Mystic Falls for the weekend for Bonnie's wedding. There is a knock at her door and she looks up to see Kol leaning against her doorway with a dark green leather jacket on, shades and a duffel bag tossed effortlessly across his shoulder.

"Let's get going shall we" he says.

"What do you mean, we" Adrienne replies?

"Well Nik claims I am to be your personally bodyguard the entire trip to that horrid city. Plus he wants me to teach you more spells, I promise not to kill any of your friends" he says.

"I feel like I am going to regret this decision" Adrienne says.

"Trust me love I do not wish to be in your presence for three days also" Kol firmly stated rolling his eyes.

"Ugh fine let's go" Adrienne says lifting her duffel bag and tossing it over at Kol who catches it without much effort.

"Were you trying to hit me" he asks tilting his head?

"Trust me if I was. You wouldn't be standing right now" she says and pushing him out of the way so she can go downstairs. She sees Klaus sitting down beside Hope as they draw something, he holds his hand out revealing a nice pair of shiny, new car keys.

"I thought we were flying" Adrienne says.

"Yes you were but Kol is still recovering from what the ancestors put him through and I would rather not have to disguise or cover up a thousand people drained in under an hour" Klaus states.

"So much faith in me brother" Kol says sarcastically.

"Just looking out for your best interest" Klaus says back and tosses the keys up in the air aimed at Kol, Adrienne eyes land on the keys and draws them into her hand slowly. She smiles triumphantly at the use of her magic, not looking at the small smile that comes across Kol's face behind her.

"Let's get this show on the road" Adrienne says and heading towards the door.

"Wonderful a road trip with an Original and a second rate witch" Kol says sarcastically swinging him up.

Adrienne turns around at him and squints her eyes lowly, she focuses on his hand when Kol yells in pain as his skin blisters and starts burning. Klaus smirks before Adrienne stops her magic and his hand slowly heals but is still red, she scoffs and walks out of the door while Kol glares at her backside.

When Kol makes it outside, he loads the bags in the trunk and he sees Adrienne about to climb in the driver's seat. He uses his speed and appears behind her grabbing her shoulder and slamming her back against the door painfully, he ignores the whimpering sound of pain and black veins appear under his eyes as they turn black and he snarls at her. Adrienne goes to fight against him using her magic when he wraps his hand around her throat cutting off her air apply, making her gasp and scratch at his hand.

"I can't kill you because Nik needs you and Hayley has taken a liking to you which means you are protected by Elijah. But that doesn't mean I can't cause you bodily harm, you will do well to remember that I am an Original vampire and I do not care for witches especially your kind" Kol snarls and releases her neck making her cough violently and raise a hand to her neck rubbing it.

Kol smiles at her and opens the driver's side door and ushering her to get in.

"Come on love we have a wedding to go to" he says and walks around the car to climb in the passenger's seat. Adrienne is skeptical but climbs in the car to see Kol feeding from a blood bag, he raises his left hand to see it is almost done healing.

"Ah I love the perks of being immortal" Kol states flashing a sadistic smile at her.

-X-

They make it to Mystic Falls in a day and a half, Adrienne cranes her neck before climbing out of the car. Kol wakes up from his slumber as he hears her door close, she walks around the car. Looking up at the old home she used to spend her childhood in, she sees young Bonnie and her at six years old running around chasing after each other laughing and screaming. Hearing the front door open she is pulled out of her daydream to see Bonnie step out on the porch, her hair pulled into a ponytail. They freeze as they stare at each other before Bonnie slowly descend towards each other, Adrienne reaches her hand out just like when they were kids.

Bonnie gives a watering smile as tears fill her eyes, she reaches her hand out and grasps Adrienne before pulling her into a hug. Bonnie is the oldest between the two and Adrienne is like her little sister, Kol climbs out of the car and leans against it with his arms crossed.

"Hello Bonnie" Kol states and she pulls away from Adrienne and glares at him.

"Kol. I see you are alive once again" she says bitterly.

"Yes and so was our dear brother Finn. But that's saved for storytime for little Hope. Where is the human blood bag turned vampire and baby Gilbert" he taunts walking towards them.

"Jeremy is gone and so is Elena" Bonnie states.

"Ah they left you too" he taunts seeing her eyes flicker with pain, Adrienne turns and looks between them confused.

"Kol back off" she states.

"Oh I'm sorry little witch. I will try to be nicer to the bloody lady, but that doesn't mean I won't" Kol states.

"Ugh you are so infuriating" she snarls at him.

"Back at ya" he says and makes his way to enter the house when Caroline and Stefan step out and he smiles brightly at them.

"Ah Baby Vampire and Hero hair. How are you? Where is the murderous Salvatore? Oh wait that is you also isn't it Stefan, Ripper of Montgomery" Kol says.

"Kol I thought you were dead" Caroline says.

"Well you know us Mikaelsons never stay dead. So where is this brute that our little witch is marrying" Kol says tossing his arm around Bonnie who grimaces, when a whoosh sound is heard is Kol is pushed away from Bonnie and is replaced by Enzo.

"Ah no? Little witch here has taken a stroll on the dark side" Kol taunts when Adrienne walks over and places her hand on Kol's chest and chants, Kol growls as he feels his heart tighten. Veins appear under his eyes and he grabs Adrienne's wrist and twists it painfully, he pulls it away from his chest and pushes her away from him.

"Bonnie lets go in the house" Adrienne suggests.

"Yes love" Enzo says pressing a kiss to Bonnie's temple.

-X-

Later that night, the wedding is tomorrow afternoon at four and Adrienne is sleeping in the guest room at Bonnie's house. Sadly, she is sharing the room with the youngest Mikaelson who she despises; she steps out of the bathroom in only a towel since she believed Kol was out 'feeding'. She makes her way over the dresser, the moonlight giving the dark room some light.

"Wow love all for me" she hears and jumps turning around to see Kol sitting in a chair in between the bed and window. She tightens the towel around her body and looks at him.

"No I thought you were out" she says.

"Well yeah I was. Now I'm done but I have to say you have some very nice legs" Kol says.

"Can you please go stand outside until I get dressed" she asks?

"Outside that door" he asks?

"Yes Kol" she deadpans.

"Fine. I will just wait outside until you are done. But can you put a rush on it. I rather fancy to sleep now" he says before walking out of the bedroom.

Adrienne rolls her eyes and changes into a tank top and sweatpants before climbing in bed, the door opens right after and Kol walks in shirtless with his shirt and shoes in his hand.

"Did you take those off in the hallway" she asks?

"Yes. Now move over" he says.

"We are not sharing a bed" Adrienne says.

"Must you Bennetts be difficult. I do not wish to sleep with you sexually or platonic. I wish to sleep now either you move over or I will complain all night and neither of us gets any sleep" Kol says dropping his shirt and shoes in the chair.

Adrienne exhales completely annoyed by him but she has to get up early, she scoots over towards the left of the bed making room for Kol who smiles and climbs in.

"No touching" she says pointing her finger at him.

"Trust me love. You aren't the witch I wish to hold in my arms right now" he says tucking his arms under his head and closing his eyes.

Adrienne wants to ask Kol what he means by that but he is already asleep, she just curls up on her side with her back to him and closes her eyes letting the sleep consume her.

-X-

Bonnie and Enzo wedding was lovely, they got married in the backyard of the Salvatore home and she wore a strapless, white mermaid wedding dress with nude heels and her hair pinned to the side with white rose clips. Caroline was the maid of honor in a pink strapless dress with a scarf over her arms and black heels, Adrienne wore a nude dress with a corset inside with white flats, because she doesn't wear heels. There is a slit on the left side of both Caroline's and Adrienne's dress so their lower thigh and lower show.

Adrienne was shocked to learn that Caroline has four year old daughters but not by Stefan her husband but by her teacher, and the twins weren't even biologically hers. Caroline is dancing with them in circles while Stefan talks to their father Alaric, she is standing by the champagne and alcohol and picks up a glass in her hand. She raises it to her lips when a throat clears behind her, turning her head she is surprised to see Kol standing in a black tuxedo with his hair slicked back and his vest is blood red the buttons undone so she can see the entire outfit.

"You actually look handsome" Adrienne says raising the glass to her lips when Kol hand comes down on top of it, she looks at him as he takes the glass out of her hand and replaces it one that looks like the exact same drink.

"You're underage so Apple cider is fine" he says.

"Oh now you're playing the responsible adult. I mean you are the oldest person here" she says smiling before she takes a sip of the apple cider.

"Hilarious love. But you do look ravishing tonight. This color brings out your eye color" Kol says.

"Are you drunk" she asks him confused as why he is being so nice?

"No I am not. It is impossible for vampires to get drunk off one glass of alcohol but maybe a whole bottle and I will be" Kol says picking up the glass she was going to drink and drinking it down in one gulp.

Somehow she finds herself standing in front of Kol with his arms resting on her lower back and her arms around his neck.

"Kol last night. You said I wasn't the witch you wish you had in your arms. Were you talking about Bonnie" she asks?

"What? No" he exclaims.

"Then who" Adrienne asks?

Kol grasps her hands in his and pulls them to rest on his chest closing his eyes, Adrienne looks at him as an image of a girl who appears to be her age or younger and Kol kissing. She then sees an image of Kol draining her dry from all her blood, the last image and of them kissing in what appears to be some kind of sanctuary with tears in his eyes before he breaks away.

"I'm sorry. How did she die" Adrienne asks?

"Killed by Freya and Elijah to ensure the safety of Rebekah and our entire family" Kol states.

"That's sucks. But didn't your safety get put in danger either way" Adrienne asks?

"Yes. But as always we stick together" Kol says as he twirls Adrienne under his arm before pulling her against his chest.

Her hand comes up resting against his heart while his left hand rests on the curve in the middle of her back, she flexes her fingers as she doesn't feel his heart beating underneath her hand. Bonnie is dancing with Damon and she turns her head to see Adrienne dancing very closely with Kol, so close that they are practically breathing the same air if he needed to breathe.

"What are they talking about" Bonnie asks?

"Well Bon Bon they are talking about his dysfunctional family" Damon says.

"I don't want her near them. Yes we have made peace with them but I don't specifically like Kol" Bonnie says.

"Well little witch I don't think he likes you either considering your then, younger boyfriend and my lovely asleep girlfriend killed him" Damon says.

"But she is helping his family and living with them" Bonnie says.

"Well I'm sure that she can handle herself" Damon says twirling Bonnie in multiple circles as she laughs.

Adrienne taps her fingers against Kol's chest utterly confused.

"What's the point of having a heart if you don't use it" she asks?

"It keep us alive just like yours" he says.

"But you're dead" Adrienne says.

"We're the undead love" Kol says.

"So let me get this straight. Klaus is the Original Hybrid, Hope is the Original Tribid, Hayley is a Hayley, Freya is a witch and you, Rebekah and Elijah are the Original Vampires" Adrienne says.

"Yes love. Makes ya head hurt, doesn't it" Kol says smirking with his accent pouring out?

"So isn't Hope like the Original Baby" Adrienne asks?

"Yes but no one calls her that" Kol says.

"I like it" Adrienne says.

"You do realize that my niece is five years old" Kol says.

"Yeah and I'm nineteen so" she says rolling her eyes.

"Adrienne come on it's time to throw the bouquet" Bonnie calls out to her.

"Only a Bennett would wait until after the first dance" Kol says, Adrienne lightly pushes his shoulder as she laughs before making her way to where the group of girls are lining up to catch it.

Kol chuckles looking at Adrienne, he has never really seen her all dolled up but she looks marvelous. The dress compliments her curves and the way her hair is, brings out her brown eyes. He finds himself smiling as he looks at her when an image of Davina pops into his mind and his smile drops, he walks over to the bar and orders three shots followed by a beer. Resting his palms straight on the bar, he closes his eyes and shakes his head. Davina has been three years but he just woke up and he is still mourning her, now is not the time to get involved with anyone especially a Bennett witch. He finds himself leaning against the bar with his beer in his hand as he watches Adrienne catch the bouquet, she is all smiles and laughing as Bonnie hugs her. She meets his eyes and her smile drops once she sees his scowl and bored eyes, Kol raises his beer to her before raising it to his mouth.

"Cheers to love. Heartache, pain and death" he says before finishing off his beer, he slams the glass bottle on the top before disappearing into the woods behind the Salvatore house.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrienne excuses herself from talking to Stefan and Caroline and picks up the bottom of her dress so it doesn't drag and makes her way into the woods behind Kol. She instantly regrets her decision when her paranoia sets in and ficklets of her parents death, she was unconscious but she remembers the faint smell of smoke and what sounded like her mother's screams. Suddenly she feels like she lost all air in her lungs and gasps, placing her hands on her throat it feels like her body is burning and all she can see is a cloud of black smoke.

She tries to call out for help but nothing comes out, gasping as she feels the trees come in surrounding her. She drops to her knees covering her head with her hands as her body trembles, soon the smell of burning wood and sounds of crisp fills her ears. Firm hands reach out through the smoky horizon and grabs her shoulders, her eyes jump with fear and pushes at the attacker's chest. Their hand comes up to the back of her head pulling her into their shoulder as they make a shushing sound.

"Love it's alright. Just breathe and relax" she hears and looks up to see Kol standing in front of her, she looks at him confused as tears roll down her cheeks when she sees trees burning and a trail of fire leading from where she was previously kneeling.

"Oh my god? Did I do this" she asks pushing her hair back as she turns in Kol's grip and looks at the burning trees when she hears what sounds like Bonnie's voice calling out for her.

Bonnie and her group of friends come in their view as they look at the set of trees burning before Bonnie turns to face Adrienne with her eyebrows raised.

"A stop it" she says holding her dress up.

"I can't. I don't know how" Adrienne replies feeling scared and like a child being scolded, the fire grows bigger as she feels her heartbeat pick up.

"Love I can hear your heartbeat picking up" Kol says.

"No. Just stop it. All I do is mess things up" Adrienne says and shakes her head.

"We have to get this fire under control before it spreads into town" Stefan states.

"I'm sorry about this Adrienne" Bonnie says and reaches forward grasping Adrienne's wrist and starts chanting, Adrienne hisses in pain as her wrist glows red and she feels herself grow weaker. Grabbing Bonnie's hand she tries to get out of her grip as she winces in pain, Kol suddenly feels this protective sense of Adrienne as she drops to her knees. The fire dying out slowly but all he can see is Bonnie hurting Adrienne as she struggles to break free, he stalks towards her as his eyes turn and his fangs bare.

Damon seeing this steps in front of Kol and places his hand on his chest to stop him, Kol growls at him and grabs his wrist bending it painfully until the bones in his wrist crack. He then flips Damon onto his back and grabs Bonnie's free arm, Enzo approaches him grabbing his shoulder but Kol being the Original Vampire manages to turn around and snap his neck. He grabs Bonnie arm firmly yanking her back, her grip on Adrienne ending and she collapses to the ground unconscious. He tosses Bonnie away from him, making her spin in the air before colliding into Caroline so both of them fall on the ground.

"Don't touch her" he growls at the group of people, he bends down and picks Adrienne up in his arms seeing her face looks paler than usual. He is gone a second later as Damon and Stefan help Caroline and Bonnie up.

-X-

Kol doesn't know where he is or rather he is still in Mystic Falls, he didn't stop running until he was sure that they were safe and far away. Now he is sitting in a hard, wooden chair as Adrienne's body rests on the bed; after he fed from the hotel manager he managed to compel her to give them a free hotel room. He tried to feed her his blood but nothing worked, she hasn't woken up and it's nearly been an hour. He leans forward bracing his arms on his knees when his phone vibrates in his suit pocket, he digs it out and dreads as it says Niklaus.

Bringing the phone to his ear, he clears his throat as he waits for his older brother to speak.

"Hello Kol. How is my precious cargo going" Klaus asks?

"Well right now she is unconscious after a little confrontation with Bonnie" Kol says.

"Kol" Klaus growls.

"Listen brother. She had a power surge and lost control of her magic and started a forest fire, then Bonnie grabbed her and started chanting and she collapsed" Kol explains.

"Bonnie isn't a witch anymore" Klaus says.

"Well something happened" Kol says.

"Bonnie must have used a spell to siphon Phoenix's magic off of her. The longer the touch the more it drains the person's magic" Freya explains to Klaus but with Kol's hearing he can hear everything.

"So it's almost been an hour and she still hasn't woken" Kol explains.

"Her body is recovering give her time. But when she does wake up, she will have to draw power and strength from you" Freya explains.

"Wait. What" Kol says only for Klaus to hang up.

"Bloody hell" he says and sets his phone on the nightstand.

Kol sets his phone on the dresser, his suit jacket resting on the back of the chair. He walks over to Adrienne's sleeping state and raises her hand, he sees red finger shaped bruises wrapped around her skin like it was burned into her flesh. Unconsciously he runs his thumb over the skin and is surprised by how soft and tender she is, the warmth and heat she radiates. Adrienne groans and Kol pulls his hand away before sitting next to her knees on the bed.

"Ugh. Where am I" she asks trying to sit up only to drop back down against the pillows.

"Some hotel. How are you feeling" he asks?

"Like I got hit by a train" she says.

"Well the spell Bonnie did was siphoning away your magic. You became unconscious and I took you away from them" Kol explains.

She raises her wrist to her chest, suddenly feeling the tingling sensation in her wrist rubbing the tender skin.

"My sister believes that you will have to pull some magic from me to heal or I give you my blood" Kol explains.

"Then if I die I will become a vampire. No" Adrienne says.

"Alright well let's get this drawing my magic on the road" Kol says.

Adrienne shuffles until she is on her knees, Kol sees how weak she looks and wraps an arm around her back keeping her still against him.

"Thank you" she breathes out before raising her hand up slowly so it faces Kol, he looks at her and it reminds him of when he and Davina did this. Slowly raising his hand to mirror hers, she starts chanting gently before pressing their palms together and it's like an electric charge passes through their hands. Kol eyes widen as he feels her drawing from his power, the lamp light shatters around them as the window flies open and a strong wind rushes in surrounding them.

Her hair flying wildly around them, Adrienne back arches back a little as her head tilts back. Kol tightens his grip around her so there is no space between them, the finger marks disappearing from her skin. Once it's over, Adrienne body convulses and her head drops against Kol's shoulder as her breathing is labored. His grip never loosened around her when she raises her head and pushes her hair back, she looks into his roguish brown eyes and it's like they are alluring her in. Almost like they are singing out to her, raising her hands to rest on his cheeks she leans her head in and presses his lips against his.

Kol is taken back by this and his body tenses up, before he relaxes and wraps both arms around her lower back. She tilts her head and deepens the kiss moving to wrap her arms around his neck as his fingers thumb through her hair, Kol pulls away first and he pushes himself from her with his vampire speed so he flies back against the wall with a pain filled grunt. Adrienne fingers move to touch her lips, she can still taste him on them.

"I have to get out of here" Kol says and moves to walk over to the door, Adrienne jumps off the bed and reaches out grabbing his arm.

"Kol we have to talk about this" she says.

"No we don't. You're not Davina" he exclaims at her before yanking the hotel door open and walking out slamming it shut behind him.

-X-

Kol and Adrienne are now on the road back to New Orleans, he came back to the hotel hours later with food in his hand for her. They spoke no words to each other, she just grabbed the food and ate in silence while he went to shower. She grabs her duffel bag sitting at her feet and digs in the outside pocket, Kol looks at her out the corner of his eye when she pulls out a silver chain with a pendant of a sunburst sun with a blue center overlapped with a purple moon.

She runs her finger along the pendant before pulling it over her neck, he watches as it shines brightly making him squint his eyes before it stops and she smiles before looking out the window.

"What's that" Kol asks as they stop at a rest stop.

"Magical essence" Adrienne says.

"I don't think I understand" Kol says flexing his fingers from driving for four hours straight non stop.

"When my parents died. My father had this pendant in his hand, both he and my mother's magic went into this pendant. I am carrying their magic with me at all times, so it's almost like I'm carrying them" Adrienne explains.

"Does that pendant double your power" Kol asks?

"More like boosts it" she explains before resting her head back on the seat.

"We might need that power when we go up against Marcel" Kol explains.

"I promised Hayley to do whatever it takes to save her family" she states before yawning and closing her eyes.

Kol glances at her out of the corner of his eyes as he hears her breathing even out. It's a bit chilly in the car so he stops the car and reaches in the backseat and grabbing a blanket out of his bag and drapes it over her shoulders, she shifts a little but remains asleep. He rests his hands on the steering wheel and looks at her deeply.

"I need bloody help" he says and lowers his head on top of his hands.

-X-

Kol and Adrienne ran into a little car trouble on the way back to San Francisco so they have stopped in Oklahoma until their car gets fixed. Their car is getting fixed inside an auto shop so they decide walk inside of a bar called, Rocket's; Kol presses a hand on her lower back as they walk in and she looks around as the chatter dies out and people look at them. Adrienne feels her anxiety bubble as her hands start getting sweaty and her heartbeat looks up, this is bad because her powers go out of control when she feels constricted or closed in.

He senses this and moves his arm so it wraps around her waist and pulls her firmly against his side, he leans in close to her ear.

"Love you have to relax. I can hear your heartbeat picking up" Kol whispers in her ear.

"I can't be in here" she says.

"Come on let's go grab you a drink" he says and leads her over to the bar pulling out her stool and allowing her to sit down on it.

"Can I have two glasses of your best Whiskey" Kol says looking up at the bartender who looks to be in his late thirties with a rugged look.

"I.D" he says looking Adrienne up and down making her feel smaller than she already feels, she tightens her jacket around herself as she looks around skeptically when the middle light in the room shatters while the other flicker in and out.

Kol looks around before looking down at Adrienne to see red veins appearing on the palm of her hand and going up her wrist, he places his hand on top of hers and squeezes to hide anyone from seeing anything before turning back to the bartender. He leans forward and looks the man in his eyes.

"Two whiskies please and you already saw our I.D's" Kol says, the bartender eyes dilate as he nods before grabbing two glasses and the bottle of whiskey.

Kol looks around the room as he can hear the heartbeats of the people and can feel the familiar itch of his veins threatening to appear under his eyes, Adrienne sees this just as the bartender places their glasses in front of them. He then walks away to tend to another guest, Phoenix reaches in her pocket and pulls out a safety pin.

"What are you doing" Kol asks, she takes a glass and raises it to her lips drowning the brown liquor before turning to face him.

"You need to feed or you'll attack one of these innocent people. So here, drink from me" she says and goes to slice her wrist but Kol stops her and shakes his head.

"I'm more of a neck person" he says smirking at her.

"Of course you are. Let's go out of back" she says and steps off of her stool, Kol places a hand on her lower back and leads her out towards the backdoor. They get lost on the way and instead finds a back room, she makes sure the door is locked before brushing her hair from over her shoulder and tugging her shirt down a little so her neck is exposed to him.

"Alright don't take too much" she warns him.

"I can control myself love" Kol says before stepping in front of her and gently grabbing her by her arms and drawing her against him, his eyes close and when they open his sclera is blood-red and dark veins are under his eyes as he lets out a growl. His canines have sharpened also as his breath hits her cheek causing goosebumps down her skin.

Kol lets out a hiss before he lowers his face and his teeth pierces her neck, Adrienne lets out a whimper as she feels the burning sensation in her neck as her veins throb. She soon starts to feel light headed and dizzy and raises her hand to his chest to push him away but she is weaker than before and barely can keep her eyes open.

"Kol" she gasps softly pressing her palms against his chest before she goes completely lax in his arms, Kol feels her body drop against his and finally pulls away throwing his head back and gasping. He drops his head and looks at himself in the mirror to see her blood tainting his chin and lips, the alcohol has caused an chemical bitter taste but she was still ravishing.

"Thank you love" he says and looks down to see her completely limp in his arms, his eyes widen as he sees a trail of blood down her neck. Quickly picking her up he moves to lie her on the couch and looks around as the door handle jingles.

"Hey this is a private room for employees only" a rough voice says, Kol looks around seeing a another door in the room. He uses his speed and picks her up in his arms and moves her to the room, which is a janitor's closet and gently lies her body up against the shelf before closing the door. There is a window above them, he stands up on the crate and unlatches the window and pushes it open. Thankfully it opens out instead of it, he isn't scared of getting caught but he doesn't need to kill people today.

Once again picking up Adrienne's body, he gently puts her through through the window and places her body on the ground. He is so happy that the sun has set and they are surrounded by minimal light, after pulling himself he climbs out of the window and gently picks her up bridal style. He closes the window with his foot before walking towards the front of the bar, seeing their car parked out front and the mechanic nowhere to be seen. He pulls on the back door to see it's unlocked, he lies her body in the backseat and locks it before climbing in the driver's seat and finding the keys in the cup holder, he pulls off. In his rearview mirror he can see the mechanic man chasing after him yelling about being paid.


End file.
